gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Oasis
Complete this maze to get the Witch gumball. Also, fragments for Avalon Fortress are given in this maze. Hidden Gumball To get the Genie Gumball *Use golden oil until you get a wish to upgrade your lamp. Hopefully the upgrade reduces the amount of oil required by 1, if not, try again. *Get holy oil from boss (F60/70/80). (Once per run, Collect 3 Holy Oil, Inside the Treasure Box)(notice: you get holy oil*3 in a single drop) **If you did not drop it, use the S/L 30 method. *Make a wish and select "Join me in combat" *Getting four treasure in F60/70/80 may increase your luck in getting the Holy Oil. Stages Genie! The Relic of All Gods! Floors 30 (Difficulty 28) - 2 Vigor A Smell of Murder Lies in the Depths of the Oasis Floors 35 (Difficulty 30) - 2 Vigor Kingdom of Assassins Floors 35 (Difficulty 30) - 2 Vigor Kill! Evil Wizard! Floors 40 (Difficulty 31) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss Skills * Brutal Impact: Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 400% damage to enemies * Demonized Armor: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +10% Notable Loot Get these items in them maze or by raiding: *Cape of Imperial Commander fragment *Belt of Time Lord fragment *Ring of Great Enchanter fragment *Elf's Dust (high chance) *Evil Pumpkin *Crystal Egg *Tower Flower *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Special Occurrences Desert Altar - 'Sacrifice four of the same type of oil bottle to get a wish *Inferior Lamp Oil **Can you help me in battle? - joins you as a support summon (that level only) **Can you upgrade the lamp? - Upgrades effect of Aladdin's Lamp (one random stat + one random maze specific stat) This can be chosen 60 times. See Aladdin's Lamp for details. **Grant me supplies! - Gives either EP, Scorpion Powder, Persian Powder, or Flag of Sudan **I'm hurt, please help me! - Heals you 50HP (may increase with Genie power) EDIT: recovers some MP as well. Because of this it is smart to save your oil until after you've cleared all Mummies from the floor to make this wish. *Golden Lamp Oil **Upgrade Aladdin's Lamp! - Upgrades the lamp 1 star, Adds special effect to lamp: reduce oil cost by 1, or decrease MP cost by 1 **Enhance your Energy! - "Genie becomes more powerful" (not increasing Healing effect of Genie (stays at 50 HP)). This increase the combat stats of the Genie and can be chosen 3 times. **Make me more powerful! - Attack+3, Power+3, HP+100, MP+100, Defense +2, EP+1000, or Dodge +10 **What treasure do you have? - Get Magic Carpet, or Arabian Nights **What equipments do you have? - Get Sinbad's Gloves, Tin Ring, or Ruby Hood *Holy Lamp Oil '(Once per run, Inside the Treasure Box) **Would you join me? - Get the Lamp gumball **I want your fragment! - Get 20 Lamp fragments. (Only available if you already own Lamp) **I need some Gems! - 10 Gems first, then 5 (Limited number of times) **I need lots of Coins! - 100000 coins Random Villager Loot - Get Hourglass of Time - Get Pharaoh's Mask Pyramid '''- Fight several Mummies *Pharaoh's Storage Chest - some combination of Inferior Lamp Oil, Golden Lamp Oil, Scorpion Powder, Persian Powder, or Leather Water Bag '''Desert Trade Caravan - '''Trade EP for items *Inferior Lamp Oil x3 - 100 EP *Golden Lamp Oil - 100 EP *Flag of Sudan - 100 EP *Leather Water Bag - 50 EP *Scorpion Powder - 50 EP *Persian Powder - 30 EP *Formula for Aladdin's Lamp Oil - 100 EP *Formula for Sudan's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Mummy's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Pharaoh's Mixture - 100 EP '''Sphinx *See Sphinx's Riddles *Get the riddle correct for a stat increase, or Golden Lamp Oil Mysterious Cave (once per run) - ''' Answer question with: * Open Sesame!: random items (holy cup, lamp oil, maze supplies) * O wheat open!: 2x Bandit appear * O barley open!: 2x Bandit appear * O soybean open!: 2x Bandit appear ** Bandits will appear up to 10x. '''Statue of Anubis *Found using Great God of Thieves title *The answer to the riddle is "Maat's Feather" Jafar's Crystal Ball *Found using Great God of Thieves title *Usable item: Does ten times gumball's basic power to enemy. Double effect on boss. Corpses Tips * You get Aladdin's Lamp on 1F so don't take treasure artifact into the maze, the lamp will recover MP each floor, increase other stats + maze specific stats * You get Sinbad's Gloves, Tin Ring, and Ruby Hood from the desert altar, so don't take hand, ring & head treasure artifacts into the maze * Shadow Assassin gumball will be immune to Rigid once equipped with Assassin's Cloak (cloak equipment) * When you get Velvet Cloak (-9% EP consume) take it and wear every time you want to upgrade skills, buy from '''Desert Trade Caravan '''or from Shops. In long runs the profit would be enormous. * Only one of The Book of Amun-Ra and The Book of the Dead will drop in a single run. Use S/L 30 if the wrong one drops. Quests / DP External Links *Video Walkthrough *Speedrun (Canas) Category:Maze